


She's Gone And We're Here

by CatPrincess106



Series: Don't Trust The Radio Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: Sometime after Charlie's Happy Hotel idea becomes a reality, Alastor shows his true colors and kidnaps her. And now Vaggie and Angel Dust are lost and have no clue what to do.





	She's Gone And We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my crappy attempt at some Hazbin Hotel angst. Hope ya like it!

"Goddammit!" The demoness cursed, slamming her fists against the wall. Angel Dust and Vaggie stood in Charlie's living room, they had just realized that Alastor, the Radio Demon, had tricked them and taken away the princess of Hell. Charlie. Vaggie was furious, while Angel Dust just seemed...Sad. 

 

She paced around the room, her eye burning an angry firey red. "I knew we couldn't trust that asshole! I knew it! But did she listen _NO_!" 

 

"Vaggie-" 

 

"And now that **_fucker_** could be doing Lucifer-knows-what to her!" 

 

"And YOU." She growled as she turned her attention to Angel. "You didn't even try to help her!" 

 

"EXCUSE ME?" Angel shouted. "I was helping a client! How was I supposed to know the strawberry pimp was gonna scoop her up and run off with her?" 

 

"Oh, yes! You and your stupid clients! Are they more important than Charlie?" 

 

"No, of course not! Charlie is my friend!" 

 

"So it's my fault then?" 

 

"I don't know! I wasn't there!" 

 

"Well...Maybe it is..." She whispered, stopping in her tracks. Her eye softened and changed back to its original pink color. "I'm supposed to protect her and I couldn't!" 

 

"Vags, that's ridiculous!" 

 

"How? She's my girlfriend! She relies on me and I rely on her." Her eye filled with tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks.

 

"That doesn't mean anything! None of this is anyone's fault, but Alastor's!" 

 

"But I LET Alastor help us! I LET her get close to him! And I LET him take her from us!" 

 

She hugged herself as the tears fell down her face, she looked away from Angel. "What are we gonna do?" 

 

Angel Dust sighed, taking her chin in his hand and wiping a tear from her eye.

 

"Vags, listen to me. You couldn't have known that any of this would happen. Even if you didn't trust him, he put on a pretty damn good show. So quit saying this is your fault, okay sweetheart?" 

 

Vaggie nodded, looking up at him. 

 

"Ya know, I love ya right? You and are Charlie are my buddies! Even if I can be a dick, I care about you and things wouldn't be the same without ya!"

 

Vaggie smiled a little. "Yeah, I know." 

 

"And Imma kill that fucker if he hurts her!" 

 

"Damn right, you will!" She giggled. "We'll kick his ass!" 

 

With that, the misfits hugged each other and began planning their vengeance on the Radio Demon. 


End file.
